Teaser for Light of Darkness: Inferno
by lulunabo
Summary: Complete. AangxZuko; Something interferes with Aang's gifts, so he must figure out what it is before it destroys him; borderline non-con and Aang on top


Zuko had never considered himself weak. In fact, he had made sure to continue to train every day even when he was swamped with meetings or paperwork. He liked to believe that he was one of the best warriors of his age group. But he knew that even if he was the top fighter, he was still far weaker in terms of sheer power to the Avatar.

The evidence of this was right before his very eyes. It was as if Aang's body was composed of liquid fire, his irises swirls of red and gold. Fire seemed to curl up his arms like snakes. He was crouched down to the ground, and seemed ready to spring at any moment. Zuko felt like he was being watched by a predator, and he wasn't entirely fond of this feeling.

A smirk curled Aang's lips, almost as if he could tell what the king was thinking, even as Zuko took a step back. His eyes narrowed.

"Run," the Avatar said. Zuko didn't need to be told twice. Pity he didn't get very far before he was slammed to the wall. He thought he would burn from the way Aang appeared, but it seemed as if Aang could control the heat his inner flames emitted. A groan escaped his lips as the lithe form of the Avatar pinned him to it. His head was pounding, but he lashed out with his elbows and a bit of fire-bending in order to slip away.

He was a king, he thought, bewildered, as he raced towards his own bedchambers in hopes of locking himself in to decipher exactly what had gone wrong in the fight against Aang. There was absolutely no reason for him to be treated in such a manner, even from the Avatar. These thoughts didn't stop him from racing down the halls, self preservation overruling his pride. He was tempted to look back, but the feel of heat behind him made him keep his eyes forward.

However, the minute that he was through the door to his rooms, he was shoved forward, practically flying onto the bed. The doors were slammed shut, and he thought he heard the sound of a lock, but the moment he attempted to get up, he was slammed onto the bed, all air leaving his lungs abruptly.

Zuko stilled when he felt Aang nearly draped over him, and he shivered at the feel of the power radiating from this one individual. This was no longer the little boy who he had searched for so many years prior in order to regain his honor, nor the Avatar who had defeated his father. This was a young man who appeared nothing more than skin and bones, but was all muscle. He was flipped over like a doll, but Zuko was ready to lash out. In fact, he nearly managed to hit Aang with a kick, had it not been for the sudden feel of lips on his. He was fairly certain the sudden warmth he felt wasn't merely from Aang.

"Tell me you want me," Aang whispered against his ear. His brain was still attempting to catch up to this sudden change, but apparently the delay was too long. Aang began to move away, but with a cry, Zuko grabbed Aang's arm to pull him back down.

A small part of Zuko's mind wondered where a monk such as Aang would learn to kiss in such a fashion, his tongue and mouth apparently attempting to devour the king whole. Where was the boy who had been so playful, laughing and causing others to laugh with him?

Zuko turned red with embarrassment at the yelp he emitted when he was once more practically tossed onto his back. It was short-lived as the Avatar tugged his pants downwards, not only causing Zuko's whole body to warm with heat, but also to shiver. It was true that he had dreamed about such a thing beforehand, amongst other inappropriate actions, but he had never believed that they would come true. The fact was that Zuko was king and had allowed the rumors of him and Mai still being together to circulate in order not to compromise his position or allow his thoughts on Aang to cloud his judgment.

His thoughts were derailed as he felt a tongue lap at his entrance, and he was torn between pulling away and begging for more. Instead, he stayed petrified as he was penetrated in such a fashion.

"Zuko," Aang said softly, almost as if he was repeating a prayer. Slowly, Aang's hands began to massage Zuko's hips and lower back, as if he were an animal about to be mated. Zuko couldn't help the fact that the touch was, though embarrassing, rather soothing in a way and arousing in another. Only when he felt Aang's finger slide inside of him did Zuko tense up again.

He tried to squirm away, but a hiss from Aang made him still once again, even as the finger continued to gently probe inside of him, moving deeper as if searching for something.

"Aang," he said softly as Aang's other hand began to massage his back again, causing him to relax again. Aang, however, did not stop for a second. He slowly, but steadily, slipped another finger inside. The burn Zuko felt made him pull away, even at the warning growl he received. Nonetheless, Aang moved with him, his fingers continuing to search inside.

Zuko paid little attention to how much Aang stretched him or how many fingers were inside of him. Instead, he focused on the feel of Aang against him, the way that he was so clearly aroused and warm. He didn't have a long time to dwell on this, however, as Aang stroked him in just the right spot that caused his whole body to shiver, and tiny sparks of heat to dance through him. He felt Aang kiss his shoulder before the action was repeated, the intensity of the pleasure increasing by a fraction.

Aang continued to stroke him and if he had not been held up, Zuko was fairly sure that he would have completely collapsed and writhed on the bed. He was whimpering and cursing, his back arching and his hips thrusting backwards onto the finger. He wanted more. His vocabulary was soon reduced to 'yes' and 'Aang,' amongst the numerous groans and grunts that were being pushed out of his body. And then he practically sat up as his back arched and he shivered violently, his come staining the sheets on his bed.

However, Aang was not finished. He pushed Zuko's legs closer to together. Even as he continued to shiver, he felt the hard flesh of Aang's cock slip between his legs, rubbing against his own cock that. despite having begun to turn limp, suddenly began to harden. It hurt to have so much pleasure rush through his body, but Aang would not let him move far. It was odd feeling Aang behind him, but not penetrate him, as they writhed against each other. Using one hand to hold up his body, which threatened to collapse, Zuko used his hand to rub at their cocks. He heard Aang groan, and his hand joined in rubbing themselves together. It felt like only a few seconds after his first that Zuko came again, followed shortly by Aang.


End file.
